kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Kink On Tap 51
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Brad Hanon **BradHanon.livejournal.com *Susan Beaver (@SyzygyMagazine) **SyzygyMag.com Topics *Lying to get sex: Is it rape? - Violence Against Women - Salon.com *Protect your body from airport perverts (travel.msn.co.nz) *Pushing ahead with sex education (via NewStraitsTimes) *The Work of SANGRAM: Sex Workers Claiming Their Rights | RHRealityCheck.org *What fresh torment can we perpetrate on young girls? : Pharyngula *Girl gone wild against her will - Broadsheet - Salon.com Notable quotes * "Witty remark." **-- Panelist @ 00:00 External references *Yuletide *The Organization for Transformative Works *In forbidding darkness… *Bitchy Jones *Rape Conviction: a Preposterous Verdict and a Dangerous Precedent *Production setup *What fresh torment can we perpetrate on young girls? Chat room quotes *There's a big lesbian fan base for gay male porn: really counter-intuitive though that is. Iamcuriousblue @ 00:11:20 UTC *Lolita has artistic merit. It's too famous to deny that. New works are easy to classify as porn. GreysMatters @ 00:24:28 UTC *Australia has been *awful*: Proposing an Iranian/Chinese style firewall just to keep on top of porn. Iamcuriousblue @ 00:25:36 UTC *That's right, If you happen to be born with a small chest, anyone who is attracted to you is, by definition, deviant. GreyMatters @ 00:28:11 UTC *A lot of anti-Arab stuff is really institutionalized in Israel by the Gov. And frankly, there are a lot of pure anti-Arab bigots there, naturally. BlueGal @ 00:36:04 UTC *It's a matter of lying versus just not telling somebody your entire life story. Iamcuriousblue @ 00:42:19 UTC *And we can't always be protected, vigilance for self is the key, which they'd rather not teach - else we need not any longer depend on state action. FW: @00:43:37 UTC *Rape is assault, not fraud. rumiboy @ 00:48:29 UTC *Yep... one of my biggest complaints about the prostitution discussion, female desire is discounted completely. FW: @ 00:49:32 UTC *I trade sex for many things of value. From the value of love to the value of rent. FW: 00:52:02 UTC *We're encouraging complacency when it's not deserved. GreysMatters @ 00:59:18 UTC *Our world has been taken over by a secret organization, the Hall Monitors of America. rumiboy @ 01:00:28 UTC *God forbid they teach safe experimentation and responsible promiscuity. FW: @ 01:00:53 UTC *I think it's more a matter of sex trafficking equaling prostitution in many people's mind, but I don't have data to back it up. GreysMatters @ 01:06:13 UTC *I was amazed to read the ages of puberty in some countries with low nutrition. Like first menses at age 18, for example. Iamcuriousblue @ 01:21:39 UTC *With poor nutrition menses starts later. Well that and excessive hormones. hawk35 @ 01:23:20 UTC *Not all things should be respected just because its "part of the culture" Iamcuriousblue @ 01:26:44 UTC *Indeed, The actual finding of truth via the scientific method is always a complex give and take. BradHanon @ 01:33:34 UTC *But in cases like sex education and climate change, the evidence is overwhelmingly on one side. And that's when we're in Shut The Fuck Up, We Have Math territory. BradHanon @ 01:34:32 UTC *Good sense is, unfortunately, not common. Iamcuriousblue @ 01:34:49 UTC *The public thinks of one definition, and if research is using a totally different definition, the message is misleading. FW: @ 01:35:50 UTC *Yes, almost in a way the BDSM theories should be worked into early sex ed... so that it's not even sex ed, but human ed. FW: @ 01:45:41 UTC *At the same time, one of the attempts I've seen to institutionalize "affirmative consent" like the Antioch Codes are actually pretty disastrous. Iamcuriousblue @ 01:48:34 UTC Additional links * Australia bans small-breasted porn, Japanese AV industry assesses situation * Rape By Deception, Ctd * Sebastiano del Piombo * SMBC - Comic * Lust Horizons Forums